Today, portable memory devices have come a long way, from an expensive novelty item to an essential part of a technology user's arsenal, particularly in terms of safely and securely transporting data files from one device to another. Although cloud based services have skyrocketed in popularity because of their convenience, there are limitations to their use. For example, a connection to the Internet is required and the security of the user's files stored in the cloud are at risk. Attacks from hackers, which can lead to theft of private information or theft of data, or, in the case of businesses, theft of financial data or trade secrets, are just some of the examples of the aforementioned risk.
Conventional portable memory devices are unable to display to a user valuable parameter information unless they are connected to a computer or separate processing device. The computer or separate processing device accesses the portable memory device and processes data stored on the portable memory device to obtain different information parameters. Only at that point may the user visually obtain the valuable parameter information via a monitor or other display apparatus.